Pétalos marchitos recuerdos en el olvido
by EliannKamui
Summary: La rosa violeta que fue olvidada Disipa tus pétalos por el aire ¿Has perdidos tu recuerdos? ¿No puedes recordarme? ¡Por favor escúchame! Nunca quise lastimarte Él se interpuso en medio Vino otra vez para lastimarme Quiero olvidar los recuerdos Antes de que empiece a lacerarme ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer conmigo? ¿Otra vez destrozarme? Continuación de Rosa de Cristal
1. Chapter 1

_**Antes de leer está historia tienes que leer; Rosa de Cristal**_

 _ **"**_ _ **olvidado"**_

Me había despertado en el hospital, por alguna extraña razón todo dolía todo mi cuerpo. ¿Por qué duele tanto y más mi cabeza? Ah… no recuerdo nada… ah… todo mi cuerpo se siente pesado.

-oh ya has despertado –Me dijo un hombre de cabellos castaño y lentes –

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Quién soy yo? ¿Dónde estoy? –Le pregunte, no podía recordar ni mi propio nombre –

-¿No recuerdas tu nombre? –Me pregunto pero yo negué – ¿Qué día es hoy?

-No lo sé… ¿martes? –dije el solo comenzó a anotar en su carpeta –

-Tu nombre es Gakupo Kamui –me dijo el doctor –tus familiares vendrán a visitarte regularmente, pero no te preocupes estarás bien en poco tiempo podrás recordar quien eres

-Ah… ¿Qué me paso? –Le pregunte –

-Sufriste un accidente de tránsito, casi mueres en la sala de emergencia, estuviste en coma durante dos semanas –Me dijo el doctor –

-¿Tanto? –Le dije sorprendido –

-Así es, al parecer tienes amnesia postraumática a eso se debe el que no puedas recordar, pero eventualmente regresara tu memoria sin problemas –Me dijo yo tan solo asentí –Aun necesitas recuperarte así que estarás aquí un par de semanas

-Está bien –Respondí él tan solo me sonrió y se marchó –

Todos los días venían mi familia, mi madre, mi padre mis hermanas Gumi y Gakuko. Estaba preocupados por mí, realmente yo no entendía… ¿Son mi familia no? ¿Por qué no los recordaba? ¿Era por lo que dijo el doctor? De alguna manera estar aquí se había vuelto una tediosa rutina, no me gustaba estar en cama durante todo un día echado sin poder hacer nada, que a veces me levantaba y andaba por allí pero las enfermeras me regañaban.  
A veces me detenían y me pedían autógrafos yo no entendía por qué y simplemente las enfermeras me alejaban prontamente iba a estar con mi familia volver a casa. Ellos parecían felices con eso. ¿Es bueno no? Al menos no pasare tanto tiempo acostado en una cama.

-Bienvenido de vuelta a casa Gakupo –Dijo Gumi emocionada abriendo la puerta de la habitación –

-Gracias –Respondí sonriente para entrar –

-Realmente espero estés bien –Dijo ella sonriendo –

-Muchas gracias –Le respondí –yo… quiero estar solo

-Si…si claro –Con eso se fue cerrando la puerta, me senté en mi cama me quede explorando la habitación de color violeta ¿Era mi vieja habitación? Tenía leves recuerdos sobre mi familia, sobre ellos, simplemente encontré el control remoto y encendí el televisor.

-"En otra noticas el famoso cantante Gakupo Kamui integrante de los vocaloid ya se encuentra mejor después de haber sufrido aquel accidente ocasionado por la colisión entre su auto y un camionero distraído, ha salido por fin del hospital, no sé sabe si regresara al mundo de la música muchos fuentes dentro del hospital informa que sufre de amnesia" –Dijo uno de los reporteros ¿yo? ¿Un famoso cantante? –

-"Que mal, espero se recupere pronto, yo también soy una de sus fans espero escucharlo cantar de nuevo" –Dijo la reportera apague el televiso Simplemente me acosté en la cama y caí dormido me sentía cansado. Solo deseaba dormir y ya. Había demasiada información que mi cabeza debía procesar – 

_**Continuara…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**"** **Reintegrándome"**

Al parecer muchas personas estaban preocupados por mi estado diciendo ser mis fans, realmente eso me hacía ¿Feliz? Tenía personas que me querían y se preocupaban por mí, ¿Eso es bueno? Muchos pedían que yo regresara al mundo del espectáculo, creo estar listo para hacerlo.

-¿Usted cree que pueda regresar? ¿Al mundo del espectáculo? –Le pregunte el doctor me miro por un momento –

-Han pasado varios meses y no tienes completamente tu memoria intacta, pero por otra parte… te has recuperado muy rápidamente, así que creo que tu falta de memoria no afecte a tu cuerpo, pero no te sobre esfuerces, además quiero que vengas a hacerte los chequeos –Dijo él –

-Claro –Dije, genial podría reintegrarme de nuevo, simplemente fui a casa a decirle la noticia a mis hermanas y a mis padres –

-¿Estás seguro de ello Gakupo? –Me pregunto Gumi preocupada –

-Completamente seguro, además el doctor dijo que no me afectaba en nada la falta de memoria estaré bien –Dije sonriendo –

-pero…

-Además solo me tendré que hacer el chequeo con el doctor, no quiero ser solo una simple carga, esto es algo pasajero ya se me quitara –Le dije –Tendré mis recuerdos nuevamente de vuelta

-Está bien hermano si tú así lo quieres, pero eso significa que tendrás que estar en la mansión vocaloid –Me dijo mi hermana Gakuko –

-¿En la mansión? –Dije ambas asintieron me explicaron cómo es que era, y quienes eran los que habitaban allí, a pesar de que se me hacían los nombres familiares si intentaba pensar mucho en eso me dolía la cabeza –

A los pocos días estuve listo para partir hacia la mansión vocaloid, al parecer por mi accidente me pidieron más por alguna extraña razón los seres humano siempre serán extraños ¿No es así? Pero así lo son todos unos más diversos que otros. Entre a aquel lugar, aquella puerta grande que me fue abierta de par en par mostrándome una gran y majestuosa mansión de cuatro pisos de alto.

-Vaya –Dije entrado Gumi y Gakuko permanecían nerviosas, simplemente entramos –

-¡Bienvenido de vuelta Gakupo! –fue el grito que se escuchó a coro con todos, varios estaba allí simplemente estaba sorprendido… no me esperaba tal cosa –

Aunque yo no podía recordarlos ellos parecían muy felices y contentos de verme me decían que estaban felices de que yo estuviera bien. Ah realmente fue una cálida bienvenida. Entre toda la charlas con mucho encontré a uno sentado en el sofá con la mirada gacha, más lejos estaba otro de cabello amarillo ¿es el hermano de Rin? ¿Len? Él estaba lejos como expectante simplemente me senté al lado del chico de cabellos azules ¿Kaito?

-¿Por qué estas tu solo? –Le pregunte sonriendo –

-Gakupo –Me miraste sorprendido –

-¿Ocurre algo? –Le pregunte –

-¿puedo abrazarte? –Me dijo, me pareció algo extraño que un chico me preguntara eso –

-C…claro si quieres –Le dije él tan solo me abrazo, por alguna extraña razón sentí una reconfortante calidez de repente el hermano de Rin se acercó –

-Gakupo ¿Yo también puedo abrazarte? –Me pregunto de manera tímida, de repente me comenzó a doler fuerte la cabeza –

-¡AH! –Me queje por el dolor separándome de él y tomándome la cabeza, dolía demasiado como si me fuera a explotar –

-Gakupo –Todos miraban preocupados, simplemente no dejaba de quejarme por el dolor tan fuerte de cabeza hasta que simplemente caí inconsciente –

 _ **Continuara…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**"¿Qué paso?"**_

De repente me desperté en una habitación ¿Qué había pasado? Me tome fuerte la cabeza aun me dolía, recuerdo que Kaito me pidió un abrazo, luego Len pregunto si también podía abrazarme, después ese insoportable dolor ¿por qué? Ah, duele demasiado.

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa! –Escuche un grito desde la puerta –

-¿Mi culpa? –Esa voz la pude reconocer –

-¡Si! ¡Si no fuera sido por ti no le fuera pasado eso a Gakupo! –Dijo nuevamente –

-¡Mi culpa! ¡Yo era feliz con Gakupo hasta que tú me besaste! –Escuche aquel sonido fuerte –

¿Feliz conmigo? ¿Beso? ¿Qué? Me dolía demasiado la cabeza como para averiguarlo sus voces simplemente se fueron extinguiendo por lo largo de pasillo y yo solo intente volver a dormir, al poco rato me desperté, estaba oscureciendo me levante de la cama para salir. Todos me miraron expectante.

-¿Te encuentras bien Gakupo? –Pregunto mi hermana –

-Sí, solo me duele un poco la cabeza –Le dije sonriendo –No es nada, creo que solo necesito una pastilla

-Qué bueno que estés bien, no tenías preocupado –Dijo ¿Luka? –

-Discúlpenme no es mi intención ser una carga –Respondí –

-¡No seas estúpido berenjena! ¡No eres ninguna carga! –Dijo quién era Meiko, solo sonreí para sentarme con ellos, por alguna extraña razón ni Len ni Kaito se encontraba, quería preguntar por lo que estaban peleando temprano creo que no tiene sentido y solo decidí olvidarlo –

Todo parecía muy normal al parecer ellos habían hablado con el medico cuando eso paso, solo le dijeron que no tenían que sobrecargarme de información porque me puede afectar ¿abra sido eso? Bueno por algo son médicos, de algo es el título ¿no?

Yo no le di mucha importancia a lo ocurrido pero se me hacía extraño que ambos tanto Len como Kaito fueran tan distantes todos me trataban normal menos ellos ¿Acaso yo no les agradaba? Eso me tenía un tanto decaído y no sabía por qué… ¿Cuál era la razón? Ese día simplemente me encontraba solo, me encontré ensayando una canción en la sala. De repente y de la nada Len apareció sentándose a mi lado.

-Hola –Me dijo algo nervioso ¿Qué le pasa? –

-Hola –Respondí –

-¿Ensayas la nueva canción? –Me pregunto –

-Sí, mañana tendré que ir a grabarla –Respondí –

-Gakupo ¿Realmente no recuerdas nada? –Me pregunto –

-No mucho en realidad, solo recuerdo parte de mi infancia y adolescencia, pero creo que mis hermanas le contaron que no recuerdo nada de haber vivido aquí en algún momento –Dije él tan solo sonrió repentinamente asustándome y luego decayó su mirada – ¿pasa algo?

-Es que… Gakupo olvidaste algo muy importante para los dos –Dijo él –

-¿Olvidar algo importante? –Le pregunte –

-Sí, nosotros dos éramos novios, tú me prometiste estar juntos hasta la eternidad –me dejo en un completo y total estado de confusión –

-¡Qué! –Dije en sorpresa –

 _ **Continuara…**_


	4. Chapter 4

"¿S…su...su novio?"

-Si… tú me lo prometiste –Me dijo él sujetando mi mano pero ¿por qué no sentía nada? –

-¿S…soy tu novio? –Dije sorprendido ¡pero qué! ¡No! ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Es un niño! Ambos somos hombres, aunque eso no importa, ¡Pero sigue siendo un niño! –

-Sí, ¿No lo recuerdas verdad? Recuerdo que me prometiste que estaríamos juntos hasta la eternidad cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez –Me dijo ¡Esperen! ¡Yo me acosté con él! –

-¿Enserio? –Dije, no… esto… se me era casi difícil de procesar –

-Si…pero…. Mejor dejo de hablar podría… hacerte daño… Gakupo yo sé… que… lograras recuperar tus recuerdos yo aún te sigo amando y esperare por ti, lo que sea necesario –Me dijo sujetando y acariciando mi mano, no me provocaba nada ¿Cómo es que podía yo siquiera amarlo? –

-Perdóname… yo… yo necesito procesarlo –Dije levantándome de donde estaba para ir a mi habitación, entre los pasillos me encontré a Kaito su mirada estaba como perdida – ¿Estas bien? –Le pregunte –

-Ah, sí claro –Me dijo sonriendo –

-Estas un muy pálido ¿no? –Dije mirándole fijamente –Tus mejillas están muy rojas ¿Acaso tienes fiebre? –Pregunte coloque mi mano en su frente y luego en la mía por alguna extraña razón sentía un ligero cosquilleo –

Pero él había caído desmayado en mis brazos su cuerpo estaba ardiendo en fiebre, simplemente reaccione rápido llevándole a su habitación para llamar al médico mientras estaba allí intentaba ayudarle poniéndole un trapito mojado en la frente intentado disminuir la fiebre.

Al final había sido por agotamiento por falta de sueño aquel desmayo suyo, me había preocupado demasiado que simplemente había sacado completamente mis pensamientos de Len, ahora él era lo más importante en este momento. Él médico me había dejado una pastilla además una receta y sobre todo que le dijera que debía llevar un estricto reposo, después lo llamaron pues tenía otro asunto que atender.

-Gakupo –Me dijo Len desde afuera de la habitación –

-Ahora no, estoy ocupado –Le dije intentaba que fuera cómodo para él estaba demasiado preocupado, él me miro como molesto y luego se fue ¡No puedes sentir celos! ¿No? Es que… si aún fuera mi novio en el pasado yo no lograba recordarlo –

-¿mh? ¿Qué paso? –Me pregunto –

-Te desmayaste, te traje a la habitación te estuve cuidado mientras… estabas inconsciente –Le dije –

-Aun si tu recuerdos sigues ayudándome Gakupo –Dijo él parecía al borde del llanto – ¡Perdóname! –Simplemente se abrazó a mí y se echó a llorar –No me lo merezco, perdóname… perdóname Gakupo, perdóname

-¿De qué hablas? –Dije sorprendido, él tan solo lloraba y lloraba yo simplemente no podía entenderlo –

 _ **Continuara…**_


	5. Chapter 5

p style="word-wrap: break-word;" align="center""Revelando fragmentos sepias"/p  
p style="text-align: left;"br style="word-wrap: break-word; color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word; color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;" /span style="color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;"Estaba realmente confundido, ahora todo me resultaba extraño, por qué Len me había dicho que yo era su novio y recordé que Kaito había dicho yo era feliz con Gakupo hasta que tú me besaste…. No lo entendía y deseaba averiguarlo, solo podría preguntarle a alguien, a mis hermanas ellas han de saberlo. Y lo que hice fue llamarlas a ellas para esperarlas en mi habitación./spanbr style="word-wrap: break-word; color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word; color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;" /span style="color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;"-bueno… ¿por qué pediste que no reuniéramos aquí? –Me pregunto Gumi –/spanbr style="word-wrap: break-word; color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word; color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;" /span style="color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;"-Quiero saber si algo que me dijeron es verdad –Dije –… ¿Es verdad de que yo era novio de Len?/spanbr style="word-wrap: break-word; color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word; color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;" /span style="color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;"-¡No! –Dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo sorprendiéndome –/spanbr style="word-wrap: break-word; color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word; color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;" /span style="color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;"-Eso es una completa y total mentira –Dijo Gakuko como a la defensiva –jamás ha sido novio de Len/spanbr style="word-wrap: break-word; color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word; color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;" /span style="color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;"-Ah, qué bueno –Suspire –. . . pero ¿Realmente paso algo entre nosotros? Quiero que me digan que es lo que paso aquí que yo olvide/spanbr style="word-wrap: break-word; color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word; color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;" /span style="color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;"-Lo siento hermano pero no podemos –Dijo Gumi ¿por qué? –/spanbr style="word-wrap: break-word; color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word; color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;" /span style="color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;"-Te prometimos que no te diríamos –Dijo Gakuko –/spanbr style="word-wrap: break-word; color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word; color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;" /span style="color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;"-¿Prometerme? –Dije ambas asintieron –/spanbr style="word-wrap: break-word; color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word; color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;" /span style="color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;"-Tu querías olvidar lo que había pasado, eso te estaba consumiendo, por eso nos pediste que si lo olvidabas que no te hiciéramos recordarlo –Dijo Gumi –/spanbr style="word-wrap: break-word; color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word; color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;" /span style="color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;"-"Por favor, por favor, si puedo olvidar, si puedo olvidar todo lo ocurrido no me hagan recordar…." –Esas palabras vinieron a mi cabeza dándome un fuerte dolor ¿por qué quería olvidar? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Estaba bien recordarlo siquiera? –/spanbr style="word-wrap: break-word; color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word; color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;" /span style="color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;"Realmente me mantenía completamente confuso ¿Qué me había pasado? ¿Por qué deseaba olvidarlo? Solté un suspiro, nuevamente en la mesa Kaito y Len parecían muy distantes ambos uno del otro, era extraño pues en las noticias una vez salió que ambos tenían una relación… ¿por qué eso me molesta? Una punzada en mi cabeza hizo que detuviera todo pensamiento de ello. Mañana sería mi revisión con el médico, para seguir viendo mi estado./spanbr style="word-wrap: break-word; color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word; color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;" /span style="color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;"-Gakupo ¿Estarás ocupado mañana? –Me pregunto Kaito sentándose a mi lado –/spanbr style="word-wrap: break-word; color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word; color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;" /span style="color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;"-Bueno, tengo una revisión con el médico –Dije bajo un momento la mirada –/spanbr style="word-wrap: break-word; color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word; color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;" /span style="color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;"-¿Puedo acompañarte? –Me dijo, quede un tanto sorprendido –/spanbr style="word-wrap: break-word; color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word; color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;" /span style="color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;"-Bueno… si eso quieres –Respondí él tan solo sonrió –/spanbr style="word-wrap: break-word; color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word; color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;" /span style="color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;"A la mañana siguiente simplemente fuimos al doctor era extraño Kaito parecía muy pensativo, ¿si pediste venir conmigo por qué rayos no me hablas? Simplemente miraba distraído por la ventana./spanbr style="word-wrap: break-word; color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word; color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;" /span style="color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;"-Gakupo… ¿Tú no recuerdas nada? –Me dijo –Nada de lo de la mansión/spanbr style="word-wrap: break-word; color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word; color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;" /span style="color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;"-Absolutamente nada –Dije miro nuevamente por la ventana –/spanbr style="word-wrap: break-word; color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word; color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;" /span style="color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;"-Entiendo, entonces…. Has olvidado todo –Dijo suspirando –/spanbr style="word-wrap: break-word; color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word; color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;" /span style="color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;"-Pues si –Respondí –/spanbr style="word-wrap: break-word; color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word;  
color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;" /span style="color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;"-Eso es bueno, de alguna manera –Dijo él –/spanbr style="word-wrap: break-word; color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word; color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;" /span style="color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;"-¿por qué? ¿Paso algo malo? ¿Algo traumático? –Le pregunte, él simplemente me miro, de repente sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos –/spanbr style="word-wrap: break-word; color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word; color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;" /span style="color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;"-Algo, que deseo por mucho que me perdones –Dijo él bajando la mirada –/spanbr style="word-wrap: break-word; color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word; color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;" /span style="color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;"-No lo entiendo –Dije él tan solo suspiro, al llegar al hospital solo entre al estacionamiento, para estacionar mi auto cuando me iba a bajar Kaito me sostuvo la mano, me jalo un poco para besarme, dejándome completamente sorprendido –/spanbr style="word-wrap: break-word; color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word; color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;" /span style="color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;"-"no quiero perderte…. Por qué… adoro verte, adoro ver tu cara tan hermosa, adoro tu cabello tan suave y sedoso adoro tus hermosos ojos cuales dos bellos mares aunque ahora relucen con tormenta, adoro tu olor a vainilla… adoro tu suave piel nívea… adoro cada parte de ti… adoro tu personalidad… te amo… te amo, eres para mí, mi hermosa rosa de crista" –Aquel recuerdo vino en mi cabeza y una sensación de dolor invadió mi cuerpo hasta tal punto de hacerme llorar –/spanbr style="word-wrap: break-word; color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word; color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;" /span style="color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;"-Gakupo –Me dijo mirándome al separarnos del beso –/spanbr style="word-wrap: break-word; color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word; color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;" /span style="color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;"-Y…yo te amaba –Dije él bajo la mirada, ¿por qué no podía parar de llorar? ¿Por qué me lastimaba? –/spanbr style="word-wrap: break-word; color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word; color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;" /span style="color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;"-Gakupo yo/spanbr style="word-wrap: break-word; color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word; color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;" /span style="color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;"-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡No me cuentes nada! ¡Si quise olvidar fue por algo! ¡Déjame mantenerme así! ¡Mantenerme incauto!... no… no quiero… duele… tanto –Dije me miro para abrazarme –/spanbr style="word-wrap: break-word; color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word; color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;" /span style="color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;"-Perdóname, no te diré más nada, no hare más nada… pero… pero… deseo estar a tu lado ¿Puedo estar a tu lado? –Me pregunto, él también lloraba –/spanbr style="word-wrap: break-word; color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word; color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;" /span style="color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;"-Eso…creo –Respondí –/spanbr style="word-wrap: break-word; color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;" /br style="word-wrap: break-word; color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;" /strong style="word-wrap: break-word; color: #aa00ff; font-family: Verdana, Tahoma, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 11.2px;"Continuara…/strong/p 


	6. Chapter 6

"La rosa que se marchito"

Realmente no quise pensar mucho en ello y solo le conté al doctor que tenía tenues fragmentos de mi pasado aunque no todos, me dijo que eso era bueno, que estaba volviendo mis recuerdos, ¿Realmente era bueno recordar? Por algo deseaba olvidar ¿no? Me dolía.

-Gakupo –Dijo Kaito esperándome de repente tomo mi mano, una extraña corriente eléctrica la recorrió para hacer latir acelerado mi corazón –

-Suéltame –Dije apartando su mano ¿aún le amaba? ¿Aun tenia sentimientos por él? –

-Perdón –Dijo bajando la mirada y caminando a mi lado – ¿Volveremos a casa? ¿O podemos salir juntos?

-Lo que quieras –Le respondí, él sonrió, ¿deseo hacerlo feliz? –

-Entonces… ¿podemos ir al parque de diversiones? ¿Al centro comercial? ¡Por helados! –Dijo lo último emocionado con un extraño brillo en sus ojos –

-¿Por helados? –Dije él sonrió aún más, tan solo suspire, pero sonreí, eso me hizo sentir extrañamente bien, que el fuera feliz –

Estuvimos juntos todo un día él y yo, en el parque de diversiones, centro comercial, en los helados, realmente no puedo creer que pueda comer tanta cantidad de helado en tan poco tiempo y luego simplemente fuimos a la mansión regresamos él simplemente estaba feliz, había ganado unos juegos de la feria y andaba muy contento con su peluche de helado y al mismo tiempo unido a uno de berenjena… realmente era extraño, la mujer que trabajaba allí nos miró con una gran sonrisa y nos entregó el peluche. Pidiendo tomarnos también una foto juntos.

-Realmente la, pase muy bien contigo Gakupo –Me dijo Kaito aun sonriendo –

-Yo… también –Le respondí, por un simple impulso o un tenue fragmento me acerque a sus labios para besarlo, disfrutando aquel breve lapso de segundo –yo… mh… no sé por qué lo hice

-eh...creo que está bien –Dijo sonrojado –b…buenas noches

-Buenas noches –Dije él simplemente entro a su habitación cerrando la puerta y yo me fui a la mía –

Me había quedado solo en la mansión al menos eso creía, todos o tenían una grabación o habían salido para distraerse en algún lado había ido a por ropa, o hacer compras o simplemente andaban ensayando pronto se haría un concierto, donde participaríamos varios. Me tenía nervioso tener que interpretar una de las canciones es una saga entre Kaito, Len y yo… un triángulo amoroso entre nosotros tres. Solté un suspiro, acomodándome en el sofá, al no haber nadie simplemente estaba acostado. Cambie los canales pues no pasaban nada bueno, hasta que simplemente decidí cerrar los ojos y caí dormido.

Al cabo de un rato me desperté al sentir un cuerpo pequeño sobre él mío, al sentir uno labios rosar con los míos, al abrir los ojos quede en total sorpresa.

-¡Len! –Dije separándome – ¡pero qué demonios crees que haces!

-Te amo –Dijo él, sus ojos estaban vidriosos –Por eso… quise… besar tus labios probarlos

-Len –Susurre, me miro sonrojado –

-Por favor –Y solo volvió a besarme, mi latidos eran irregulares ¿por qué? ¿Por qué esta extraña sensación me invadía? Me sentía incómodo al mismo tiempo paralizado –

-Sabes que tú y yo nunca hemos sido novios –Dije serio con él, me miro sorprendido –

-¡Pero es que tú siempre me has gustado! –Me grito dejándome anonadado –Es que… nunca te pudiste fijar en mí, por eso me fijaba en otros… intentando buscar la satisfacción en otros cuerpos

-¿De qué estás hablando? –Le dije –

-¿No lo recuerdas? –Dijo arquee una ceja interrogante –púes es mejor así –dijo mirando hacia otro lado –

-Discúlpame Len, pero yo

-Por favor –Dijo abrazándome fuertemente, sus pequeños brazos estaban aferrados a mi cuello sin deseos de soltarme –Por favor… por favor… por favor… yo deseo que me ames Gakupo… por favor…

-Len –Dije podía sentir las cálidas lágrimas calientes en mi hombro –

-¿por qué siempre tienes ojos para Kaito y yo para mí? ¡Yo soy más lindo! –Dijo él mirándome con un puchero –

-discúlpame Len –Dije para alejarlo de mí, pero simplemente se había aferrado tan fuerte a mi cuerpo –Por favor suéltame me estas incomodando

-¡Quiero que me ames! ¡Hare cualquier cosa para que me ames! –Dijo –

-¡Entonces suéltame ya! –Dije me miro sorprendido para soltarme –Gracias… y no me puedes obligar a amarte, el amor nace simplemente… y ya

Con eso me fui a mi habitación, realmente esto está mal ¡Es como esos triángulos amorosos! ¿A quién debo amar? He pero esto no es una canción ¡Esto es mi vida! ¡Rayos que me pasa! ¡Me estoy metiendo donde no he querido meterme! ¿Yo amaba a Kaito? ¿Pero por qué me paralice con Len y deje que me besara? Todo esto está mal… todo esto está mal.

Simplemente se hizo la noche del concierto y yo intentaba sacar todo aquello de mi cabeza, realmente no podía tenerlo en mi cabeza podría afectar la coreografía. Estaba en mi vestuario simplemente cambiándome el traje para la escena entre Kaito Len y yo… todo había comenzado el público femenino emocionado. Mi corazón latía agitado por cada una de las letras y la coreografía. De repente una pequeña escena entre Len y Kaito un suave beso entre ambos. Yo simplemente mire aquello y una sensación de dolor invadió mi pecho. Aquella escena se proyectó nuevamente en mi cabeza de manera diferente no pude evitar caer de rodillas, las lágrimas caían por mi mejillas ¿qué estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué lloro? Ah duele tanto

-Gakupo –Escuche a Kaito venir a mi lado… tu… tú me habías traicionado –

-¡Aléjate de mí! –Te grite tan fuerte que te paralizaste, me quede sujetándome la cabeza del dolor fuerte que me invadía, era demasiado –

-Gakupo –Ese era Len de igual manera sonaba preocupado –

-¡Aléjense de mí! –Grite… me duele tanto, ah mi cabeza siento que me fuera a estallar, las personas simplemente miraban sorprendidas –

-Gakupo por favor cálmate –Me pidió Kaito llegando a mi lado, yo simplemente le di una bofetada aun llorando… ¿qué estoy haciendo? ¡Lo estoy arruinando! Intente simplemente levantarme, todo se me estaba volviendo borroso, demasiado todo me estaba dando vueltas y más vuelta… mi vista se volvió completamente oscura… o no… lo he arruinado –

 _ **Fin…**_

 _La rosa violeta que fue olvidada  
Disipa tus pétalos por el aire_  
¿Has perdidos tu recuerdos?  
¿No puedes recordarme?  
 _¡Por favor escúchame!  
Nunca quise lastimarte_

 **Él se interpuso en medio  
Vino otra vez para lastimarme  
Quiero olvidar los recuerdos  
Antes de que empiece a lacerarme  
¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer conmigo?  
¿Otra vez destrozarme?  
Dejaste hileras de heridas en mi piel  
Solo déjame olvidarte.**

 _Él se interpuso en medio_  
 _Vino nuevamente para apartarme_  
 _Por favor no creas las palabras_  
 _Escucha lo que he venido a contarte_

 _Rosa violeta que has sido olvidada  
Disipa tus pétalos por el aire_  
 **Están marchitos  
Todo ha sido tu culpa…**


End file.
